1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair having a foldable backrest module and a foldable seat module, and more particularly to a wheelchair having a foldable backrest module and a foldable seat module which may be assembled and disassembled easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wheelchair comprises a seat frame, a rigid seat plate mounted on the seat frame for supporting a soft seat, a backrest frame, and a rigid backrest plate mounted on the backrest frame for supporting a soft backrest. However, the rigid seat plate is directly-fixed on the seat frame, and the rigid backrest plate is also directly fixed on the backrest frame, so that the conventional wheelchair cannot be folded when not in use, thereby occupying a large space, and thereby decreasing the versatility of the conventional wheelchair.